Hermione And Kloie
by Kloie Kitty
Summary: Ever wondered about Hermione's family? Well here it is...she has a...SISTER. A TWIN sister... dundunDUN! Please read and reviewit's my first fic!


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Just Kloie!

"Hermione, Kloie, GET UP!" yelled Mr Granger.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron will be here soon, and you do not want them to see you in their P.J's, do YOU!" He yelled as he banged on her door. Half an hour later, Hermione came down stairs, down to the kitchen.

"It's about time." Said Kloie with her pancake stuffed in her mouth.

"Hermione would you like some pancakes?" said her mum as the door bell rang."I'LL GET IT!" Shouted Kloie with her mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Said Mr. Granger looking over the paper.

"I wasn't talking…I WAS YELLING!"

"Hurry up and get the door!" shouted Hermione.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me twice." Said Kloie, narrowing her eyes. She opened the door, but just as she was about to open it and say 'Welcome!', she was knocked over by Ron, who was trying to strangle her with hugs.

"Who the hell are you!" she said, alarmed.

"Hermione!…It's me, Ron!"

"Ron, that's not Hermione, that's my evil twin." Said Hermione, exasperatedly.

"What? You have a twin? We thought you were an only child!" exclaimed Harry.

"I wish." Snorted Hermione.

After Hermione got dressed and went down stairs, she went to see if the boys were ready.

"So…are you two ready?" she asked. But as they were about to say yes, her mum said:

"No, you're not going until Kloie is ready!"

"What? She has to come? WHY?"

"Because you'll be able to be with Harry and Ron for A YEAR, but not your sister!"

"Okay, okay—HURRY UP KLOIE!" Hermione screamed.

"Once Kloie was ready (dressed in the latest trends as usual), they all went to the bus stop.

"Hey Hermione, do you think we could take the Knight Bus?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so, plus it would be called the day bus!" replied Hermione, bossily.

"no, Hermione, for the brightest witch of this age, you are wrong." Sniggered Ron.

"What? I'm wrong? OH NO!" cried Hermione, looking frantic.

"God Hermione, you don't have to be a teacher's pet 24/7 all, CHICKEN FACE." Teased Kloie, blowing a raspberry at her sister. Hermione scowled.

"Well then WHAT is the gay bus called?"

"It still is called the night bus...chicken face!" chortled Ron.

"hey that's my word dick head!" yelled Kloie, smacking Ron over the head. Harry sighed and shook his head and pulled his wand out and then in a split second, the bus came. They all climbed aboard but as Kloie stepped on, the conductor, Stanley, said,

"What's this muggle getting on my bus? I will not take this, nope, nope, nope not at all!" he sniffed and stared down at Kloie, hard.

"What? She's no muggle! She's a witch! See? They're twins." said Harry.

"One is a witch, the other ain't."

"Hey, how dare you call me a muggle, fat arse!" snarled Kloie, looking ready to attack him.

"Okay, okay, get on!" said Stanley, looking flustered.

"About time." snorted Ron. Once they were all aboard and ready to go, they sat down on the weird beds. Harry next to Kloie, Ron next to Hermione.

"So Harry, what is a muggle?" asked Kloie.

"A non-magical person."

"Oh, okay, thanks. So are you and my sister dating?" asked Kloie again, looking casual.

"What? NO!"

"Why would you ask that, Kloie?" asked Hermione, looking edgy.

"Because, as my sister, I would have thought you would be going out with Harry!"

"Why Harry? What's wrong with me?" asked Ron.

"Well..." Kloie looked thoughtful. "Harry is so0o much more hotter then you by, ooh say 100." Ron pretended to look offended.

"Well, as a matter of fact, RON is my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...that just means I can flit with Harry and not to worry about you." sniggered Kloie.

"Hey, I'm right here you know...hello?" said Harry, waving his hand around.

"You're my girlfriend?" asked Ron.

"Yes." groaned Hermione.

"Wait til I tell the twins!" said Ron, excitedly.

"You have twins? Are they older then you?" asked Kloie, thoughtfully.

"Yes..."

"Are they your brothers?"

"Yes...why?"

"OH-MY-GOD, I wish I was a witch!"

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Shhh!" hushed Stanley.

"...what?"

Finally, they arrived at the cinemas.

"So, what should we see?" asked Harry.

"How about...mmm..." thought Kloie.

"What IS a movie?" asked Ron, confused and worried.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen a movie!" exclaimed Kloie, shocked. Harry sighed and took Ron to a more isolated place to explain what a movie was.

They ended up seeing Batman. About two hours later they came out---

"I'm hungry...can we eat?" asked Ron.

"Yes, me too." replied Harry.

"Well, there is a McDonald's over there." said Kloie, pointing to a nearby direction.

"Good idea!" chimed Hermione.

"What's...Mc...Donald's? Isn't that a farmer?" said Ron, confused even more than ever.

"It's muggle food Ron." said Harry, shaking his head.

At 5:00 pm they got back to the Grangers, just in time for dinner.

"Oh, it's about time you got home. What did you see?" asked Mrs Granger.

"We saw Batman!" said Kloie.

After dinner, Kloie went outside to see her dog Raja the Rot wiler.

"Raja, come here boy! I have a teat for you!" she called. Raja came over as fast as lightning.

"Whose a good boy?" she cooed as she rubbed the dog's back gratefully.

"Hey Kloie. How are--" Harry jumped back in shock as Raja suddenly leapt to attack him. He would've gotten Harry if it were not for Kloie holding onto his chain.

"Raja, SIT. Now!" snapped Kloie. She walked over to a shakened Harry.

"Your dog tried ot eat me!" he half squeaked.

"No, he didn't. He just doesn't like strangers." So she introduced the wizard and the dog—and soon enough, Raja grew fond of him.

I hope you liked it I'm in the middle of the 2nd chapter please review!


End file.
